ParaNormal Love
by MagicAndDemons4Ever
Summary: After a brutal attack and studing hard, she goes to Penn State and when she got question by her "uncle" of joining the Paranormal Research Society, she joins and maybe finds love in the dark, tall Ryan Buell, and when she has to go home for a trial, she have to tell the hole truth, and Chip will help her too...Under work of a beta! 1st chapter that has been cleaned up is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Paranormal ****search for**** Love!**

**A/N: I am going to do another ****crossover**** between Paranormal State and Twilight****.**** Bella and that the Cullen's are humans…**

**Part 1 – Penn State and Chip?**

It has been 8 months since Edward and the Cullen family abandoned me and I worked my butt off to graduate top of my class and get a full scholarship to Penn State University.

Charlie, Renee and Phil were so proud of me for pulling out of my Zombie state and achieving so much after what I've been through.

Jacob helped me a lot in the beginning, but then he slowly started to change. He said he loved me, but I didn't feel the same way and he wouldn't believe me.

At first when I told people about his behavior, no one believed me, but when I told him that I didn't love him, in front his gang, they finally saw what Jacob was like.

He couldn't and wouldn't accept it and he tried to attack me.

Sam pulled Jake off me, before asking, "Bella, is this about what that Cullen boy did to you for 8 months ago?"

I could only nod, too shaken up to speak, but when I became calm again I explained, "What Edward did to me that night changed me in ways you will never understand. It was horrible and I am lucky to be alive...!"

I looked down tears streaming down my cheeks at the memory off what happened that night.

Leah grabbed my hand I in a supportive gesture before asking, "What happened? Dad only told us that you were in hospital, that you had been hurt badly and nearly killed by that monster!"

I sighed and lifting my shirt I turned around. At first everyone was confused, but as soon as they saw they gasped in shock and horror.

Carved out on my back was the words, "Edward's bitch."

I turned back, saying, "He waited for me when I got home from school, over powered me and tied me to the bed. He raped and tortured me until I lost consciousness. He must've carved that when I was out. Dad found me hours later, naked and bleeding, still tied to my own bed. I was in a medically induced coma for about a week! Emily saw me when I was released."

She gasped in recognition, and came over, hugging me.

"What happened then?" Paul asked, and I saw the pain of recognition in his eyes because of what his mother had gone through.

I turn to him, sorrow in my eyes, saying softly, "like your mom, Pauly. I am so sorry!"

He smiled showing me that he accepted it. Most of the gang knew what his mother had gone through.

"Edward," I spat in disgust, " ran like the coward he is, taking his family with him, but dad contacted every police station across the country and he will be arrested when they find him along with his family for obstructing of justice!"

Paul ran over, hugging me and swinging me around, making scream and laugh. Paul was always like this with me, he hated seeing me crying.

Rachael, his girlfriend and Jacob's sister, laughed at Paul's antics and the others couldn't help but to join in.

When everyone calmed down, Kim asked, "so what's the news you wanted to tell us?"

I smiled and shouted, "I got in!"

They kissed and hugged me in congratulations as my three year old niece, Claire, asked,

"Where Aunt Bella?"

I ruffled her hair smiling down at her, before saying, "Penn State, in Pennsylvania. I start in a week!"

They all cheered, as I said to Claire, "I will visit and call you a lot, sweetie. Just take care ok? I love you."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. I held her hand on my neck, right where I had scars from that night. I leaned into her little hand and feeling the scar she asked, "What is that, Auntie?"

I took my hair away and she gasped, alarming the others, so I explained, "The man who attacked me, bit me and it left scars like that one, Claire-Bear..!"

She ohhed and cuddled into my arms, as the others awwed at the scene. I felt her getting heavier and when I looked down I saw her falling asleep.

Paul took her from my arms carrying her to the car saying, "I am driving her home, Bells. Good luck and call me!"

I nodded and waved as he drove off before turning to the other and saying my goodbyes with promises to visit and call or mail/text them whenever I could.

I got in my truck and drove home arriving the same time as my dad.

He hugged me, which wasn't unusual after that night, as I said, "I promised to visit and call a lot, Daddy. I am glad that I got to live here, even after what happen here. I am glad that I got the chance to get to know you better...!"

He smiled and kissed my cheek before asking, "Good time on the beach?"

I sighed and nodded before saying, "Yeah, even though Jake tried to attack me when I told him, in front of everyone, that I didn't love him. I told them the truth, Daddy. It was hard to talk about, but everyone was supportive!"

He said, "I hope Jake will accept it and move on, but I am glad to hear that everyone was so supportive."

Just then an unfamiliar car pulled into our drive and dad said, "Guess who I met today and who just stopped by for a visit?"

I looked at the car in confusion, the windows tinted to dark to inside, before turning to my dad asking, "who daddy?"

He pointed to the car as the drivers side door opened and I squealed in delight, "Oh my god, Chippy. I have missed you, Uncle!"

He laughed, as we hugged, and he kissed my cheek, before we headed inside to catch up over pizza and soda.

I told him everything that happened from the last time I saw him until now. He was horrified, but proud that I was getting over it and trying to move on.

When I finished my morbid story, he asked, "how would you feel about joining PRS when you get to Penn State?"

I nodded eagerly, as Dad laughed. He was happy to see me laugh and smile again.

"I will tell Ryan, Baby girl!" Chip said and I went over and kissed his cheek, before Chip said goodbye and Charlie and I went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning, feeling better than I have felt in a long time. I got up, showered and had some breakfastbefore packing the last of my things.

When everything was loaded into the truck, I said a tearful goodbye to my Dad before driving off on a mini road trip that would take to Penn State.

I haven't been in contact with Renee since shortly after the Cullens left as she blamed me for what happened. I couldn't believe she would think something like that and it broke my heart when she told me to never contact her again.

Dad was pissed at her selfishness and told her to stop being childish and selfish and see that their daugther didn't ask for it and that she was hurting me with her actions, but she justhung up on him and we never heard from her again.

After 2 days of driving, I finally reached Chip's house, where I would be staying, with him and his beautiful wife, my "auntie" Nala.

I was really happy that I would be staying with them and I was ready to start my new life.

I got out of the car, as the front door opened and auntie Nalacame running down the steps grabbing me in a tight hug.

"Nala! Oh I have missed you!" I squealed.

She smiled and said, "I have missed you too. Chip told mewhat happened in Forks and I am sorry.."

"Its okay. I am trying to move on!" I said, giving her a small smile.

She took my hand before saying, "We all will be here for you..!"

I kissed her cheek, as she held me closer and servant came over to unload the stuff I had brought from Forks.

I thanked him and followed him up to my new room where I unpacked quickly before taking a hot shower.

After my shower I went downstairs and as I came into theliving room I saw a group of people. Chip turned to me andsaid, "Bella, glad to see you again. Did you have a good trip?"

I nodded and hugged him when a guy asked, "Chip who is she?"

I turned around stiffly, still hating it when someone approached me from behind persons come up from behind.Chip seeing my reaction put his hand on my shoulder,saying, "Calm down, Bells, this is Sergey, and this is my niece, Bella Swan!"

One girl asked, "So this is who you spoke so much of. I am Heather!"

I smiled back and as the rest of the group introducedthemselves, a guy came in causing me to stiffen, but as soon as I saw him I relaxed.

"Josh? Is that you?" I asked.

He looked at me before saying, "Bellie!"

We hugged, as the rest looked on in shocked confusionwhen he asked, "How come you are here, Bella?"

I sighed, saying, "I am the new crew member, and a studentat Penn State. I live with my uncle, Chip!"

He smiled and stroked my cheek.

I turning to the gaping group, saying, "We met in pre-school, when I lived in California, when I was younger."

They nodded, and the guy beside him said, "I am Ryan Buell, the leader of the society!"

I shook his hand, dazzled by his dark eyes, saying, "Pleasure to meet you as well!"

Nala came over with my pills and a glass of water as I still had some pain from the brutal attack, and I had told her and Chip that I needed my pills when I stood for to long.

I thanked her before drinking it along with the glass of water and when I was finished Chip led me to a couch. I flinched visable at the pain in my hip and back, moaning as I sat down.

Nala gave me a reassuring smile before saying, "They should be working soon, Bells, you hang on sweetie!"

Nodding with sweat on my forehead, noticing everyone look on in confusion.

A woman with short hair came over to introduce herself, saying, "I'm Michelle. Are you one of us too?"

She smiled and gave me a hug, saying, "Chip told me, you were coming. How are you?"

I smiled a tight smile and said, "In a bit of pain, but I'll beok!"

Finally I felt the pills work and I could sit up straighter whenMichelle asked, "How is your mother?"

I smiled at her sadly before saying, "I don't know, I haven't been in contact with her since the attack as she blamed me..!"

Chip stroked my hair in comfort, as Michelle asked, "What attack, Bella?"

I looked down trying to figure out if I should tell these strangers, but then I decided to trust them, so I said, "I was brutally attacked by my ex boyfriend. He is on the run now, so I live in fear..!"

She gasped, as she said

"What did he do?" I gave her a pained look, as Nala held herhand on my shoulder.

Before I could say anything I went into a vision. Chip stood infront of me, asking, "What do you see, honey?"

I said, "Him! He is here, at Penn State!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chip look at Nala, silently communicating with her and she got up and left the room.

Chip held me close, whispering soothing words trying to calm me.

Nala came back in and said, "I phoned your dad and he has alerted the police here. They are on their way to Penn State to arrest him. They won't allow him to hurt you again, Sweetie!"

When I looked up I saw everyone looking from me to Chip to Nala in confusion, so I said, "Thanks, Nala. I guess I have to tell you all what's going on."

Josh nodded and said, "that would be a good start..!"

I laughed at his goofy voice before turning somber at the thought of re-loving what happened again, "The night he attacked me, changed my life forever. It caused me to fear all men, but I am slowly healing and I've been able to accept hugs, but I still panic when someone comes up from behind me!"

I paused, shuddering at the memory. Chip rubbing my back in silent support, allowing me to continue in my own time.

I sighed before continuing, "The night he attacked me, he raped me and he beat me brutally. I lost consciousness and while I was out he carved the words Edward's bitch into my back...!"

I looked down as I cried as it all came back in full force. Chip held me closer, and I cried on his shoulder. Everyone was shocked and angry that something like this happened, and Josh got up, asking, "Who was it, Bella?"

I said, "you probably know him. His name is Edward Cullen!" Josh gasped, and everyone looked at each other in disgust.

Chip just held me as I cried and Nala joined in the hug when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it showed that it was my dad so I answered, "Dad, what is it?"

"They found and arrested that sick bastard. The trial is in 2 weeks. Have you told everyone ?" Charlie asked concerned.

I smiled a small smile before saying, "Yeah, Dad, I just did. And I met Josh and Michelle, Daddy. Thanks for letting me know!"

We hung up after our love you's and byes and I turned to Josh asking, "Do you know him?"

Josh said, "I've seen him around. If I only knew, I could have gotten him arrested sooner!"

"Josh, I am ok, well... I will be in time and with all of you, I can start over and be myself again..!"

He smiled before he hugged me goodbye, everyone leaving except for Michelle and Ryan.

*********Ryan's POV*************

Bella Swan. She was so beautiful and she had been through so much pain... The thought angered and also saddened me in a way.

Michelle took me aside, saying, "Be careful! Take your time with her. I can see you feel for her, and she for you, but she is still healing...!"

I just smiled and we went back. I looked at Bella saying, "Bella, we have a new case... Do you want to join us?"

She nodded eagerly before hugging me, which surprised me. I could see that she was shocked at her actions so I led her back to the couch, not making a big deal out of it.

Chip, Nala and Michelle was shocked.

Then she went into a vision state before saying, "Chip, this case is a critical..!"

He asked, "What did you see?"

She shuddered visibly before whispering, "A demon...!" Before fainting and I immediately phoned the gang to come back.

********Bella's POV**********

I woke up with a pounding headache and I saw Ryan was gone. When Michelle saw me looking she said, "He only went out to call the gang. How long have you had these visions of the future and the medial powers?"

I said, "Since I was 13. I saw my first spirit in California, and got interested and that is where I met Chip and we came to be like niece/uncle. Mom didn't believe in this shit. She said it was a load of bull and it drove a wedge between us. After the attack I cut all ties to her . Not even dad is in contact with her anymore. She said it was my fault I was attacked and she called me a whore." I was crying when I said the last bit, and Michelle held me in silent comfort.

Ryan came back in and looked at me in concern. I told him why I was crying and he said, "You are not even close to a whore, Bella, and you are beautiful. Can we talk outside?"

Michelle walked out, Chip and Nala was in the kitchen, making dinner, so we went out on the porch, and sat down.

I turned to Ryan, saying shyly, "I feel something for you, Ryan, but I'm scared!"

"I feel a connection to you too, Bella and we can take it slow. I know you're not ready, but I'll be here until you are."

"Aw, you are so sweet, Ryan!"

We looked deeply into each others eyes and he asked, "Can I kiss you, Bella?"

I nodded nervously and he leaned in kissing me softly, but letting me lead in how far I wanted to go.

Then he asked, "Want to be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend," I replied shyly and he smiled softly.

He left go home then, but he promised that he would pick me up here at noon for the new case. We kissed one last time and then he drove off and I skipped inside.

Loading...

To Save or Create images, please login.

Create imagesSave images

Click to Begin

Don't like this image?

Title

Please add a title that is 2 or more words.

Please make your title 2 or more words!

Tags

Please make sure to add at least 2 tags.

Please add 2 or more tags!

Save

Logged in as

.wm-extensionProjectContainer { font-family: "Trebuchet MS",serif; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer label { display: block; margin: 10px 35px; text-align: right; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer input { border: 1px solid #CFCFCF; border-top-left-radius: 3px; border-top-right-radius: 3px; border-bottom-right-radius: 3px; border-bottom-left-radius: 3px; /*display: block;*/ width: 325px; padding: 8px; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 0%, 0% 100%, from(white), to(#F4F4F4)); height: 32px; margin-bottom: 3px; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer img { display: inline-block; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer .image-container { height: 210px; background: #EEE; width: 390px; margin: 30px 30px 10px; text-align: center; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer { float: right; width: 100px; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer .image-container img { height: 100%; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer button, .wm-extensionProjectContainer .button { border-radius: 6px; width: 390px; height: 50px; background-color: #ff78a1; padding: 6px; color: white; font-weight: 900; text-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 1px 1px 0; border: none; cursor: pointer; margin: 0 30px 10px; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer .dont-like { text-align: center; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer li, .wm-extensionProjectContainer ul { margin: 0; padding: 0; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer .dim { position: fixed; z-index: 10000; top: 0; left: 0; width: 100%; height: 100%; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4); } .wm-extensionProjectContainer .content { padding: 0; position: fixed; z-index: 10001; top: 50%; left: 50%; width: 450px; height: 525px; margin-left: -225px; margin-top: -262.5px; background-color: white; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.6) 0 0 30px; border-radius: 6px; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer .tab-pane { display: none; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer . { display: block; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer .logged-in { position: absolute; bottom: 0; right: 0; margin: 15px; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer . -tabs li { height: 40px; line-height: 45px; width: 50%; display: inline-block; text-align: center; position: relative; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer * { -webkit-box-sizing: border-box; -moz-box-sizing: border-box; box-sizing: border-box; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer .blocker { position: absolute; border-radius: 5px; background: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.9); top: 0; left: 0; right: 0; bottom: 0; text-align: center; padding-top: 125px; line-height: 50px; z-index: 2; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer .nav a { position: absolute; top: 0; left: 0; right: 0; bottom: 0; height: 45px; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer . -tabs { margin: 3px; border-radius: 6px; border: 1px solid gray; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer . -tabs li + li a { border-left: 1px solid grey; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer a { text-decoration: none; color: grey; font-size: 14pt; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer . -tabs a { } .wm-extensionProjectContainer . -tabs li+ a { border-top-left-radius: 0; border-bottom-left-radius: 0; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer . -tabs a:active , .wm-extensionProjectContainer . -tabs a { border-radius: 5px; color: #ff78a1; background: #ffffff; /* Old browsers */ background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #ffffff 0%, #f3f3f3 100%); /* FF3.6+ */ background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%, #ffffff), color-stop(100%, #f3f3f3)); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */ background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #ffffff 0%, #f3f3f3 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */ background: -o-linear-gradient(top, #ffffff 0%, #f3f3f3 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */ background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, #ffffff 0%, #f3f3f3 100%); /* IE10+ */ background: linear-gradient(to bottom, #ffffff 0%, #f3f3f3 100%); /* W3C */ filter: .gradient(startColorstr = '#ffffff', endColorstr = '#f3f3f3', GradientType = 0); /* IE6-9 */ } .wm-extensionProjectContainer . -tabs { color: #bfbbbb; background: #eeeeee; background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #eeeeee 0%, #e2e2e2 100%); background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%, #eeeeee), color-stop(100%, #e2e2e2)); background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #eeeeee 0%, #e2e2e2 100%); background: -o-linear-gradient(top, #eeeeee 0%, #e2e2e2 100%); background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, #eeeeee 0%, #e2e2e2 100%); background: linear-gradient(to bottom, #eeeeee 0%, #e2e2e2 100%); filter: .gradient(startColorstr = '#eeeeee', endColorstr = '#e2e2e2', GradientType = 0); } .wm-extensionProjectContainer .hint { color: #aaa; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer .error { color: red; }

Loading...

To Save or Create images, please login.

Create imagesSave images

Click to Begin

Don't like this image?

Title

Please add a title that is 2 or more words.

Please make your title 2 or more words!

Tags

Please make sure to add at least 2 tags.

Please add 2 or more tags!

Save

Logged in as


End file.
